the_roblox_airline_industryfandomcom-20200215-history
Los Angeles Int'l Airport
IATA: LAX ICAO: KLAX Los Angeles Int'l Airport is an airport made by B345T1N355, TheOfficialAxe, Andrew_Jolteon, and many others. It is currently under construction. Los Angeles International Airport is considered a mega-airport because of the large amount of airlines that serve there and because of its overall size, which also makes Dallas/Fort Worth Int'l Airport and Atlanta-Hartsfield/Jackson Int'l Airport, as well as Chicago-O'Hare Int'l Airport all mega airports. Los Angeles International Airport is also the ONLY airport in the US that is a hub for all 3 major US carriers and is also the ONLY airport in the US to have a direct gateway to Australia, and is one of two airports in North America to have a gateway to Australia, the other being Vancouver Int'l Airport. Recently, Los Angeles International Airport has been undergoing a large amount of construction to modernize all of its terminals, especially the Tom Bradley International Terminal, where almost all of the international carriers depart from. Los Angeles International Airport is also the only airport in the US to have a major appearance for all 3 major alliances, oneworld, Star Alliance, and SkyTeam. The major oneworld carriers include American Airlines, Jolteon Airlines, and Qantas. The major SkyTeam carriers are Delta Air Lines, California Airlines, Korean Air, and Aeromexico. The major Star Alliance members include United Airlines, Air New Zealand, and All Nippon Airways, which tends to be the second busiest asian airline at the airport, only behind Korean Air. Los Angeles International Airport is also one of four North American airports to serve all 6 inhabited continents, the others being New York-John F. Kennedy Int'l Airport, Toronto-Pearson Int'l Airport, and Houston-George Bush Intercontinental Airport(future). Hubs Los Angeles International Airport has a shocking amount of airlines that have either hubs, focus cities, or their headquarters for US, or even North American, operations for the North American market. Los Angeles Int'l Airport is the biggest hub for American Airlines, Delta Air Lines, Delta Pacific Airlines, Deluxe Airlines, Drift Airlines, and Jolteon Airlines. It also was the biggest hub for Western Airlines and Continental Airlines. It also serves as a hub for United Airlines, Alaska Airlines, California Airlines, Delta Pacific Airlines, Oceanic Airways, Pacific Airlines, Robloxian Airlines, Air Essence, and Qantas. The airport serves as a focus city for Virgin America, Virgin Australia, Air New Zealand, Aeromexico, Southwest Airlines, Kilo Air, Hawaiian Airlines, and Xbox Airlines. Is LAX the largest airport in the ROBLOX world? Many people say it is, but LAX really is only one of the largest airports in ROBLOX. There is no information saying what the largest airport on ROBLOX is. Even though it has 4 runways and 9 terminals, there could be another airport that is bigger than LAX. For example, ORD and ATL. Terminals Los Angeles Int'l Airport has 8 terminals, plus the Tom Bradley Int'l Terminal. Still proof that LAX might be the largest airport on ROBLOX. ORD only has 5 terminals and ATL only has 2 terminals. 'Terminal 1' Terminal 1 is the first terminal to the right and it solely serves Southwest Airlines. 'Terminal 2' Terminal 2 is adjacent to Terminal 1. It serves Air Canada, WestJet, Aeromexico, Volaris, Hawaiian Airlines, Interjet, Avianca, and Roblox Airways. 'Terminal 3' Terminal 3 is exclusively served by Delta Air Lines. It is located right next to the Tom Bradley International Terminal. 'Terminal 4' Terminal 4 is exclusively served by American Airlines. 'Terminal 5' Terminal 5 is exclusively served by Jolteon Airlines. 'Terminal 6' Terminal 6 is served by Hawaiian Airlines, Alaska Airlines, West Coast Airlines, Eternal Airlines, and several other US carriers. 'Terminal 7' Terminal 7 'Terminal 8' Terminal 8 is exclusively served by United Airlines. 'Tom Bradley Int'l Terminal(TBIT)' This is where ALL of the international flights outside of North America are at, unless otherwise stated. This terminal includes a bunch of lounges and flights from every international airline that has the equipment to fly to Los Angeles. The only MAJOR airlines that don't feel like flying to LAX are: *Toby Air *SkyTobes Airlines *Unova Airways *Glacier Air *Air Italy *South African Airways *Egypt Air *Air India *Qatar Airways *Afriqiyah Airways *Aerolineas Argentinas *Virgin Nigeria All low-cost carriers that aren't North-American based also don't fly to LAX.* All of the gates have room to fit A380s and 747s. 'Korean Air Operations' Korean Air has started additional nonstop service from Los Angeles to Sao Paulo-Garulhos Int'l Airport. 'Thai Airways International Operations' Thai Airways International has started additional nonstop service from Los Angeles to Seoul-Incheon Int'l Airport. 'Singapore Airlines Operations' Singapore Airlines has started additional nonstop service from Los Angeles to Tokyo-Narita Int'l Airport. 'Malaysia Airlines Operations' Malaysia Airlines has ended nonstop service from Los Angeles and Tokyo-Narita as of April 30th. 'Cyannien Airlines Operations' Cyannien Airlines was recently moved from Terminal 6 to the Tom Bradley International Terminal when Virgin Atlantic was moved to Terminal 2. Airlines and Destinations UNDER CONSTRUCTION... Category:Airport